A Part Of The Family
by twpercy11
Summary: Sarah Potter was only supposed to stay long enough to figure out if the Winchesters were a threat. But when she was finished, she stuck around. The Winchesters made her feel like a part of the family.
1. Chapter 1

I never knew how to act around the Winchesters. I never knew how they would react if I did something. Even when I meet them, it seemed wrong and right at the same time. I was given the case of the Winchesters by my cousin to make sure they weren't a danger to anyone important. I was born high up on the food chain and shouldn't have been doing a little inspection of a couple of hunters but my cousin thought that the guys were cute and I had been demoted because I had lost my powers.

I might them at a gas station. They were working the case of the woman in white. As they were working it, they were also looking for their father. I joined in. they didn't know what to make of me at first and they didn't trust me. I guess at that time I didn't even trust myself. I took the job to have something to do and so that I was far away from my daughter so that she could be safe. The Winchesters eventually saw that what I needed was a family, so they took me in. I was a part of the family now and helped them with hunting. Even as I finished my report, I stayed with them. When I got my powers back and was forced to tell them who and what I was, they got angry but after a case where I saved both Sam and Dean, they got over it. I put them under my protection so no one powerful would attempt to kill them.

I worshipped them. I had contacts in the government and was already, at age "26", a big player in the FBI. I was allowed to pick up random cases that we wanted to work on and make them official FBI cases. I took Sam and Dean on those cases as consultant. I helped them mourn when they lost someone important to them. I was there for Dean when Sam died, even though at that time I was already in love with Sam. I put my grief away and did what needed to be down. Dean went off and made his crossroad deal without telling me. When Dean came back from making that deal, I knew something was wrong and that he had messed up. I helped fight when I was needed, without getting too involved. I helped try to find a way to save Dean even though I knew it was worthless. I cried as I watched Dean died and was too weak to stop it. I was pregnant at the time, I knew it but no one else knew.

After we buried Dean, I went to England, got rid of Sam's baby from myself, visited my daughter, who had grown so much since the last time I had seen her. But then I got a message telling me to show up where we had buried Dean. I showed up and watched in fright as Dean dug himself out of his own grave. I walked with my old friend to a lonely gas station where he took a lot of food and money and saw a handprint placed upon his arm. Then I heard the voice of an angel and finally put together the clues but knowing it could change the future kept it to myself. Before we left I laid down a hundred dollar bill to make up for what we took and followed dean into a phone box and stood there as Dean called Bobby and got knocked down. I followed him to a beat up car and without letting him know, fixed up using my powers. We drove to Bobby's house.

I watched as Bobby pulled all the tests on dean and waited for him to do them on me. When he didn't I just assumed it was because I was with Dean and Dean had passed. I heard about how I wasn't the only one Sam had pulled away from. We went and found Sam. He was with a girl in a motel room. I felt like I remembered her from somewhere but couldn't place why or where. I wasn't upset that he was sleeping with another girl because for me it was over the minute I had gotten pregnant and hadn't told him. I also didn't plan on telling him. I hung out with Dean and Bobby as they set up traps for the creature that had saved Dean from hell. I saw as an old enemy, an angel, Castiel, walked through and saw the looks of confusion on their faces when nothing worked. I heard Castiel tell them what he was. I was there as the Winchesters and I slowly got closer to the angel. I watched as Sam let Lucifer out of his cage and was their when Sam sacrificed himself and went into the cage.

I married Castiel and lived in Heaven with him. When I learned that Dean's family was being targeted, I went and hunted with Sam and his newfound family. I kept my inhuman side from them and relied on the skills I had learned but the one I was born with or had added to myself. I helped save Dean's family and helped Dean leave his family to go back to hunting. I only did a few cases while trying to stay by my husband's side during war. I tried to be a loyal wife and stand but him but as he started hurting the Winchesters and as he treated humans lower then he usually did, I grew apart from him. I went back to hunting. I tried to convince Castiel to stop but he never listened to me. I fought him as he tried to eat the souls, and when he was ready to put them back, I held him in my arms. I told him I forgave him even though I didn't; I told him I loved him, which I did. I watched from the background as he let the souls go and as he lay down on the ground, dead. I watched in horror and disgust as the Leviathans took over his body and walked in the lake. I watched as he disappeared leaving his jacket and inside he jacket, his wedding ring.

I wore it around my neck as we searched for those wicked creatures and as Sam ended up in a hospital. I went with Dean to find the mystery healer we had heard of and stood in shock as I saw Castiel clueless, their, with his new wife. I had to use al might not to cry over the fact that my husband had forgotten me. I sat in the backseat and slept till we got to the store. Then I went in with Dean for food and ended up killing a demon and seeing Meg again. I sat up in silence as Meg dropped clues to the clueless man. I helped save Sam and saw my husband get lost inside his own head. I sat next to him as he woke up and stood beside him while an angry Dean tried to reason with him.

I helped Dean fight the Leviathans and we to purgatory with them. I helped fight ourselves out and was sucked back into the real world with Dean, while Castiel was stuck there. I went back into hunting and was suspicious as my Castiel came back. I stayed away and didn't trust him. I suspected it that he was being controlled. I found Naomi's secret training area filled with fake Deans. I helped Castiel overcome the force controlling him and helped him hide. I warned him against Metatron and watched as he and the other angels fell.


	2. Chapter 2 one

**Chapter One**

It was the day after the angels had fallen. The boys were running around already trying to find the angels, so they would be safe and wouldn't cause harm. There already was a high death count of fallen angels and humans. I had asked to stay at our base, and offered to help them find angels, most importantly Castiel. I had spent the morning answer calls from the Winchesters and other hunters, but the phone calls had ceased and I was free to eat and sleep as much as I wanted. I was so tired from staying up the night before that I decided to eat some of Dean's pie and then just head to my room. I kept my cell phone next to me as I fell asleep. Just as was about to fall asleep fully, I was called out of bed and into the library when my phone rung.

I answered it and heard a familiar voice say "Hello, Sarah." It was Castiel and he sounded tired and hungry.

"Are you ok?" I exclaimed in a mixture of panic and shock.

"I'm fine" said Castiel's gruff voice without it seeming too tired, but I figured that he hadn't gotten anymore sleep then I had in the past 24 hours.

"Where are you?" I asked, finally calmed down enough to remember this important question.

"I am not sure" he answered and I heard a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

"Ok, tell me what is around you" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Just a forest and a bunch of highway" he replied.

"Any street signs?" I ask, starting to worry.

"No" he answers the way I expected.

"Ok, so keep walking, find a sign that says a town, remember what it says and call me again. I will come and find you then" I say, trying not to worry. He hangs up without saying goodbye, like usual. I call Dean and let him know what is happening. He asks me to leave some money for gas and food, for when they get back. I leave them a couple hundred dollars and figure what they don't use, I can get back. Through it isn't like I really need the money. I pack my bag with my gun, some money, some clothes for me and some clothes for Castiel. Then, remembering he was human and probably hungry, I packed a little food. I look out back, where dean is building me a car in his free time, with my money. It looks like he might be close to finish on it. It looks beautiful at the moment and I cannot wait to drive it. Through, with everything going on, I might not get to drive it for a while. I feel my phone vibrate and I answer it.

"Potter speaking" I answer my usual way, trying not to get my hopes up that it is Castiel.

"The sign says Pocomoke, Maryland" He says.

"How far away is that town?" I ask, hoping he understands.

"15 miles" he answers. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'll be there in 5 hours" I say, deciding that I would use an airplane. He hangs up again without saying goodbye and I hope he will find a hidden area and wait for me. I text Dean and Sam the plan and tell them I left them some food for them to reheat when they stopped back. I drive to the airport and by tickets for a flight. I go through security and board the plane. I have the papers to get a gun through thanks to my friends in very important places. I get my seat and put on music. I sit, ready to get my Cas. I try not to freak out during the 4 hour flight and as soon as we land, take my one bag and run to a taxi. I give my orders and we drive there. I'm anxious the whole car ride, and when we get to the general area, I pretty much yell at the cabbie to stay there and I search for Cas. Just as I am about to give up hope, I feel a man reach his arms around me from the back and feel the familiar touch of my husband.

"It's ok" he breathes into my ear, "I'm right here." Then he kisses my cheek and I remember some of our fond times and that he could sometimes be romantic. I take his hand and pretty much drag him to the taxi where the driver is sitting impatiently.

I roll my eyes as the cabbie says, grumpily, "you know this is going to coast you a fortune, right?"

"I'll pay it," I say, "now back to the airport, please" I don't talk for the car ride and most of the plane ride. Right as we are about to land I tell Cas how I love him and give a fluffy kiss. We talk as we drive back to the hideout about everything that his happening. He is worried about everyone hating him and I tell him that he made a mistake and was tricked. I mention how it could happen to anyone including me. Then I remember some of the times that I had been tricked and I tell him about some of them. By the time we get there, Cas is less tense and seems less worried. As I pull in I see the all familiar 1967 Impala. I park my car and get ready to open my door but I see Cas has already opened it for me. I kiss him on the cheek, pull him by his hand and we open the door to two very sleepy looking Winchesters. Dean goes in and hugs Castiel. Sam hugs me for unknown reasons. Then they switch. When Dean is done with his long hug, I go to my room and put on some music. I read some more of the Men Of Letters files while Dean and Sam get Castiel settled in his room. I feel Castiel lay next to me and I put my head on his chest. Sometime during my readings, I fall asleep. Cas and I become awaken by my cell ringing. I answer it and at first I hear silence. I see Cas starting to worry and I kiss his cheek to comfort him.

"Sarah, we have a problem" I hear my cousin say, "Metatron is destroying Heaven."


	3. Chapter 3 two

"Wait, how?' I ask confused, "What is he doing? What parts of it?"

"I don't know much now" she says, "I just know that your angel messed it up, so you have to fix it." I tried to act calm but she had just told me that I should do what we had armies for. I told her where to shove it and hung up. Knowing that Castiel would probably be able to hear what just happened on the phone call, I turned to him. I grabbed his hands as I pulled him in for a hug and a kiss and told him everything would be ok and that it wasn't his fault. The last thing I needed was for my fallen angel to leave and try to fix his mistake. I knew that Metatron would kill Castiel if he tried to go against him. I don't know when or how but Castiel and I fall asleep embraced in a hug.

I am awoken to Dean screaming for Cas and me to get our lazy asses out of bed and into the car. I wake my tired angel without really wanting to and as he slowly awakes, I get out of bed and change into a band tee and jeans. I remind Castiel that he isn't an angel anymore and that he has to take a shower now. He comes out of my personal bathroom in a towel. After a bit of staring, I grab him a shirt and a pair of jeans that I believe will fit him. I watch him as he gets dressed; missing all the time I got to see his fine body and the time that it covered my naked body.

"Sarah, you ready to go?" he asks, snapping me out of my trance. I only miss the old times when he is around. It is so painful, but I don't want to go through the pain of loving him again. It almost ruined me, it pulled me apart from my friends, my family, it changed me, but not for the better. I walk to our kitchen without looking at Cas. I grab a pint of ice cream, a soda, and a plastic spoon for breakfast and go to the Impala. Dean asks me if I want to drive as he senses that I am upset about something, and I take the offer knowing the trying not to kill everyone with my driving with take my focus off of those memories. I eat my junk food breakfast as the boys pack for a hunting trip. I don't even bother to get the details of anything other than how to get to where we are going. Usually when Dean is driving, I just let him drive and don't even bother knowing what state we are going to, much less which city. My boys get in the car with Dean in the front seat next to me. He gives me quick hug and a look. It was a look I got often from Dean Winchester. It was a look of understanding, love, and warning. I was the only one who got _that_ look from him. I like to believe that it's his big brother instincts setting in with me.

I start driving to a town somewhere in California, near a large forest. The boys talk about Cas hunting and I decide that I should get a say in whether or not he hunt. I let them know that until he gets some more training, I am very against him hunting. He could get killed and even through our relationship is strained; I still would be heartbroken if he was gone forever. Dean agrees with me. So Cas will be staying at the motel and he can help us figure out what we are dealing with. I feel like it is a job that he would be great at and if he does end up needing help, I'm always there.

We get to our destination and find a cheap looking motel. We book two rooms, which was unusual, since I always felt comfortable sharing a bed with either Winchester, but since Castiel needs to sleep now we decide to book two rooms. I will be sharing a room with Dean, while Sam and Cas share a bedroom. We grab our bags and get comfortable and then all meet in Sam's room. I get the details and suggest that we are dealing with a Wendigo. The boys agree that it sounds like a Wendigo and we start talking about how we are going to do this hunt. I was never really good at hiking and so far it seemed like quite a bit of hiking would be required. I begged to stay behind and after reminding them of last time we had hunt a Wendigo, I have broken my ankle and had to get multiple stitches everywhere, they told me I could stay with Cas. I helped them pack because last time they didn't pack well enough. I bought them both hiking boots and clothes appropriate for hiking in the forest. I made sure they had plenty of water and then sent them off to locate and kill the creature. After they were gone, I lay on my bed watching "Doctor Who?" and Cas joined me. Two episodes in, I look over at Castiel and saw that he was more interested in me then the show. He saw my looking at him and he entangled his hand in my long, brown hair. He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. That kiss led to more activity and after an hour, I looked over at my husband's naked body and his arm around my waist. I decided to get some sleep and put my head on his bare chest. I hear Castiel let out a snore right before I fall asleep.

I wake up regretting what we did. I hear the Winchesters shuffling around in the room next to us. Since they are both in there, I assume they know Cas and I are in this room. I get up, take a quick shower and get dressed, quietly, so that I don't wake up Castiel. I go get a soda from the cooler in the Winchester's car and then head over to their room.

"Hey" I say as I enter their room, "How was the hunt?"

"Good and pretty easy" Dean answered, "How was your night with Cas?" I knew it would come to this.

"Good and pretty easy" I respond. Dean and Sam let out laughs and the door opens. I look over and see a clean Castiel, dressed in my clothes, standing in the doorway. He walks over to a bed and sits down. He gives me a look saying that we would talk about last night later. I take a seat on the other bed and get comfortable. There is an awkward silence until we decide it's time to get packed and get back on the road. I offer to stay with Cas at the bunker to train him and they all agree because I have always been good at training. We get in the roomy Impala and I take part of the back seat, I put my headphones on and listen to music. We drive straight home with only a couple of stops to get food and go to the bathroom. We get back to headquarters and the boys go look for jobs and I start to set up for my training with Cas. I already know that he has some basic hand combat skill but he is going to need some help with the weapons.


	4. Chapter Three

Sam and Dean had found a case and I was left alone with Castiel. I decided that an easy thing to teach him would be how to properly use a gun. I knew that he already had a little bit of knowledge in this area and I thought we could get over it pretty fast and possibly start something new by the time the Winchesters got back. I go and get my gun collection and some blanks. I feel his gun with the blanks and mine with real bullets. I call his name and tell him to get down here so that we could start. He walks downstairs to the training arena and I hand him his gun. I tell him what we are going to do and we practice. I give him some pointers.

I practice for about 15 more minutes and then go to the kitchen to make us some lunch. I start some water, so that I can make Mac and Cheese, pretty much other than anything pizza related the only thing I can cook without burning or under cooking. Just as I finish putting the macaroni in, I feel arms warp around me and lips on my neck. I turn around and face him. Even though I want to just forget about him, when he does stuff like this, I can't help but fall for him all over again. I kiss his mouth and then pull away.

"Let me finish cooking, then we can have some fun" I tell him and instantly regret saying that. He goes and sits at the counter top in the middle of the kitchen. I finish up cooking and put it into two bowls and go join Cas on the island. I swing my feet as I stuff my mouth so that I don't have to attempt to talk to him. When I finish I go was my dish and put it away. I go to my bedroom and lay down. Soon afterwards Castiel comes and lies next to me.

"I just want to cuddle" he says and put my head on his chest as he warps his hands around me. We just lay there until he falls asleep, and then I magically transport myself to the library to do some research on vampires.

"Why did you leave?" I hear him say as he enters the room. Startled, I jump and he laughs. It's nice to hear him laugh; it's a rare sound around here. I get up and sit next to him on the couch he had chosen to sit on. We talk about the movie we had seen recently. And we keep talking about it. We talk about it for a while until it changes subject. We just keep talking until my phone rings.

"Potter speaking" I answer.

"Sarah, we need your help" I hear Dean Winchester answer.


End file.
